Forgotten and Loved
by Marian9
Summary: Brass story! Yay. All of you Brase lovers, this story is especially for you. The story is that Bree and chase forget everything but when they see eachother, its love at first sight. Read pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is The Brase story I promised you all. I'm still working on the Marree story (Marcus + Bree) and I will post it soon. Now I would like to announce that my little sister helped me with this story. She's a Brase lover too. Now I hope you will love this story and give me your thoughts, ideas, anything.**

**In the lab**

****Davenport and the lab rats were in the lab, while Davenport was working on mixing some colorful liquids together with test tubes, droplets and beakers. The lab rats were sitting at a long rectangular table, which half of it was a touch panel. All of the sudden, Adam started giggling making Bree and Chase look at him strangely.

"Adam, why are you laughing?" Chase asked

"Well, I was so bored that I thought of the most craziest idea. You and Bree fall in love with each other." Adam explained as he started laughing again.

"Adam, that will never happen, and even if we weren't siblings, she's not my type." Chase answered

"Well, your no prize either, nerd." Bree added

"Maybe being a nerd is a good thing, someday I will win Nobel prizes, win lots of money for inventing inventions, have my own industry, and a huge mansion." Chase defended himself

"We already live in a huge mansion" Bree added

"I'm looking for a mansion where you won't be there." Chase claimed

"Well, you won't be the only one, I'll participate in the Olympics and be known as the fastest woman to ever participate, I'll be famous." Bree argued

"Guys, stop fighting, it was just a joke." Adam shouted as they were fighting

"Stay out of this." Bree and Chase yelled at him in unison.

And the fight went on and on and still Adam tried to stop it. A few minutes later the elevator opened, and coming out of it was Leo. Leo looked and Bree and Chase fighting and made a "that's normal" look and assumed it would be better if he stayed out of it. He went to davenport seeing it was the most normal location in the lab. He went there and looked at the colorful mixtures and but he couldn't focus on them as they were fighting. He looked at davenport and how focused he was.

"How can you focus with all that noise?" Leo asked as pointing his finger at Bree and Chase who wouldn't stop.

"Leo, I've lived with them for many many years and I've learned how to ignore them, now all I have to do is learn now to ignore you cause your a level up from them." Davenport answered gesturing his hand to Leo as a sign to leave. Leo sighed and turned around to leave, suddenly Chase stumbled into Leo because Bree pushed him. Leo got pushed into davenport making the mixtures fall, causing a gigantic beige colored fog in the lab, which spread more and more getting more stronger that you couldnt see through.

"Don't inhale this fog, everybody out!" Davenport warned. Adam carried Leo and made his way to the elevator and davenport made his way out of the fog to the elevator, all of them holding their breath. As all of them got into the elevator, davenport looked around.

"All of you okay?" Davenport asked. Leo and Adam nodded. Davenport sighed in relief then noticed that Bree and Chase weren't in the elevator.

"Oh no! Bree and Chase are still in the lab." Davenport exclaimed as rap idling pushing the button in the elevator which led to the lab.

As they for to the lab, the fog was cleared up a lot. Davenport looked at Bree and Chase who were sitting on the floor coughing a lot.

"What's that feeling on my hand?" Chase asked as looking toward his hand, seeing Brees hand was on top of his. Bree pulled her hand away, blushing.

"No, I actually liked it" Chase admitted making Bree blush more.

"Bree, Chase, you all right?" Davenport asked. Chase stood up handing his hand toward Breeds hand to help her get up.

"Looks like your name is bree , guess my name is Chase. I don't remember a lot, but I'm sure glad you are here with me." Chase answered as helping Bree getting up.

"Why thank you, and I'm glad I met a handsome gentleman like you." Bree replied smiling making Chase smile too.

"Hey, look, my joke turned into reality." Adam added as laughing until he saw Davenport giving him a serious look which made him stop.

**cliffhanger. I hoped you liked it and I would like to clarify that the chemical that davenportwas working on messed up with chases and brees mind, making them forget everything, but when they saw each other, it was love at first sight. **


	2. Meaning of bionic please

**Hey guys, I would like to thank you for the awesome reviews you left, and for favoriting and following my stories. You guys are awesome. Now back with story, hope you love it**

"Looks like your name is bree , guess my name is Chase. I don't remember a lot, but I'm sure glad you are here with me." Chase answered as helping Bree getting up.

"Why thank you, and I'm glad I met a handsome gentleman like you." Bree replied smiling making Chase smile too.

"Hey, look, my joke turned into reality." Adam added as laughing until he saw Davenport giving him a serious look which made him stop.

"Come on Davenport, it doesnt seem that bad." Leo told Davenport

"Actually, its worse than you think." Davenport replied

"How?" Adam asked

"Well, all this years you guys have been trained to use your bionics, but that doesnt matter if you dont have confidence in yourself. All these years I have been building your confidence and making you guys believe that you can do anything, thats why you guys are great with your bionics. But seeing that they have forgotten everything, Im afraid theyre confidence is gone too." Davenport explained pointing at Bree and Chase who were sitting at the table, Chase talking to Bree while she giggled.

"Come on Davenport, we will help them. Your not alone." Leo assured

"Thanks guys, but I think its harder than you think. But Ill give you a chance." Davenport told them. "Now I have to go get Tasha."

"Wait, why? Why are you going to bring my mom?" Leo asked

"Well, it was easier building Bree's confidence when she was a little girl, but now that she is a teenager, I dont know a lot what to do." Davenport replied

"But my mom will go overboard." Leo added

"Come one thats nonsense." Davenport said going up to the living room.

"Okay Leo, Ill see if Bree knows how to use her bionics while you check Chase." Adam informed. Leo nodded. Adam went to Bree pulling her away from Chase.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Bree complained.

"Bree, I promise that you will spend lots of time with Chase afterwards. Wow, I didnt think I would ever say that." Adam exlaimed. "Okay, do you know how to use your bionics?" Adam asked

"I have bionics?" Bree asked

"Oh boy" Adam groaned. "Okay, lets see if your good with them." Adam said. He took Bree to the middle of the room. "Okay now your specialty is running real fast, now Run." Adam requested. Bree nodded and started to run but in a normal pace. "No no no, your doing it wrong, its more like this." Adam explained giving Bree a forceful push with his super strength. Bree ran in her bionic pace but hit the wall and fell to the ground.. "Okay, you dont know how to use your bionics." Adam said as Bree rubbed her head lying on the floor.

"Well that was more fun than spending time with Chase. What was I thinking?" Bree sarcastically said.

"I dont know." Adam replied smiling

At the same time, Leo was looking if Chase knew how to control his bionics. He took him in front of the computer.

"Okay Chase, you have bionics and your specialty is your bionic smarts. So lets see if you can hack into Eddie." Leo suggested

"WAIT WHAT?" Eddie complained as he popped on the screen.

"Come on Eddie, even if he hacks into you, he is not going to do anything to you." Leo argues

"How about we hack into you?" Eddie asked

"Well, that will happen when Im a computer." Leo said. "Okay now Chase, try hacking into Eddie." Leo requested. Chase looked at the keyboard, nervously. He looked like the keyboard wasnt familiar to him.

"Okay ill try." Chase murmured. Chase pushed a button hopefully that will be the right one.

"Chase, you only pushed a button. That wont do anything." Leo mentioned.

"Look, I feel pressured. This is tough." Chase admitted.

"You used to do that in your sleep." Leo argued pointing at the computer.

Leo groaned and went to Adam ready to tell him Chase doesnt remember how to use his bionics, while Chase went to Bree to help her up from the ground.

"This is going to take a long time." Adam complained.


	3. Training is not my thing

**Hey guys. Marian9 here. This is my 3rd chapter, and my favorite part is the ending, and I think it will be yours too. Now I would like to say thanks to those great readers who reviewed. It really made me happy. Thanks. **

**Last Time**

Leo groaned and went to Adam ready to tell him Chase doesnt remember how to use his bionics, while Chase went to Bree to help her up from the ground.

"This is going to take a long time." Adam complained. As they were looking at Bree and Chase, the elevator opened with Davenport steeping out of it. He was talking on the phone with a sad look.

"Yes, but, cant we postpone it? No? But..., fine." Davenport argued on the phone. He finished talking and turned off his phone.

"Hey guys, Ive got good news and bad news." Davenport said

"I really need some good news right now." Leo complained

"Okay, good news is, Tasha will help Bree with her confidence. She will be down in a minute." Davenport happily announced

"And the bad news?" Adam asked

"I just got a call from my manager..." Davenport explained before Leo interrupted.

"You have a manager?" Leo asked

"When will you guys learn, I cant keep up with all my greatness" Davenport bragged. "Not the issue now. He said that I got to accept an award for building my newest invention. And there giving it out to me in New York. I tried to delay it but he said it was no use. So Im leaving in half an hour." Davenport explained

"WHAT. ?" Adam and Leo asked

"That soon?" Leo asked

"Well, I have to because the only plane thats going to New York is in a half an hour. So Im trusting you guys to handle Bree and Chase." Davenport informed

"Well, that was great timing." Adam complained

"Look guys, I know you can do it. Please, for me."

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Thanks." Davenport thanked them. He went to his room to pack his stuff. Tasha came to the lab excited.

"Okay guys, Im ready to help Bree and I got the best way to build her confidence." Tasha told Leo and Adam.

"Okay. Bree, Tasha needs you for a second." Adam shouted. Bree got cut from her conversation with Chase.

"Its okay, go" Chase said. Bree smiled at Chase and went to Tasha.

"Good news Bree. Donald told me to build your confidence up. So Im taking you shopping and then the Spa and then get some frozen yogurt" Tasha announced. Bree smiled but then looked at Chase.

"LUCKY! You get to have frozen yogurt." Adam exclaimed.

"Okay, just let me tell Chase im going with you." Bree added. Bree went to Chase to tell him and Chase nodded and then smiled at Bree.

"Those two seem to like each other." Tasha whispered to Adam and Leo. The both of them nodded

Tasha and Bree went upstairs and got their purses and left the house.

Well, Im going to watch TV" Chase informed.

"Okay, but later you have mission training with Bree." Leo told Chase.

"Sure" Chase answered

**3 hours later.**

****Chase was lying on the couch, because there was nothing to watch on TV. Suddenly the door opened and Chase immediately sat up to see who it was. It was Bree and Tasha holding bags. returning from their shopping. Adam and Leo came from the lab because they were waiting for Bree to start the mission training.

"Thanks so much Tasha. That was awesome." Bree thanked Tasha

"Your welcome honey. Now go put that clothes you bought in the upstairs closet." Tasha requested.

"Sure." Bree replied. Bree turned around to see Chase standing by the couch smiling at her. Bree hugged Chase as in a "I missed you" way. Bree went upstairs to the closet while Chase looked at her. He looked at Adam and Leo who were standing there.

"Maybe I should help her." Chase suggested smiling as he ran after Bree. "Hey wait up!" Chase shouted.

"So mom, how it go?" Leo asked as he went by his mom.

"Well I learned that Bree has a little crush on Chase." Tasha replied smiling.

"Yeah, we already knew that. Well, they wont feel like that when we say that they are actually siblings." Leo argued

"No, dont you dare." Tasha warned

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because, she has forgotten everything and she believes Chase is her first crush, and thats huge for a girl. If you say that she is his sister she will be crushed and feel awkward and be devastated" Tasha warned more.

"Well, this got interesting." Adam added

"So, dont tell her, or Chase. " Tasha mentioned. Leo and Adam nodded. Tasha smiled and went to her room.

Bree and Chase came by.

"SO, you like my new clothes?" Bree asked Chase

"They were beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." Chase replied. Bree smiled. Leo came infront of them.

"Hello? We have mission training." Leo pointed out

"Oh, yeah. Do we have to?" Chase asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yes, you do." Adam ordered

"Fine, come on Bree, we can continue later." Chase groaned

**2 hours later of mission training with the bionic simulator.**

****Bree and Chase took of the glasses which allow you to use the bionic simulator. They were laying on the floor becausewere tired, bruised and they didnt want anymore training. Leo came by them with a disappointed face.

"Guys, that was bad. You used to beat them up easily." Leo complained.

"Leo, we need a break" Bree moaned

"Fine, 5 minutes, then its back to training." Leo ordered. "Come on Adam, lets leave them relax."

"This is unbelieveable." Bree said

Chase nodded in agreement. Then his face lit up.

"Wait a minute, their not here for atleast 5 minutes. How about we sneak out and go get dinner." Chase suggested with a big smile on his face.

"Chase Davenport, are you asking me to a date?" Bree asked taunting Chase

"Yes, do you accept?" Chase asked

"Of course. Come on, lets go before they come." Bree rushed. They both went to the garage and took the car and went to a restaurant.

**I told you the ending was the best part. i hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved it. And if you have any thoughts about it, review it pretty please. see ya next time.**


	4. Night at the carnival

**Hi guys. Got an awesome chapter for u. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and followed and favorited me or this story. It makes me feel joy when i see the new reviews from u guys and that you are enjoying this story. I hope you will love this too and . **

**Last Time**

"Wait a minute, their not here for atleast 5 minutes. How about we sneak out and go get dinner." Chase suggested with a big smile on his face.

"Chase Davenport, are you asking me to a date?" Bree asked taunting Chase

"Yes, do you accept?" Chase asked

"Of course. Come on, lets go before they come." Bree rushed. They both went to the garage and took the car and went to a restaurant. A few minutes passed and Leo and Adam came into the lab ready to continue the training.

"Okay guys, the 5 minutes are up." Leo informed as he looked around for Bree and Chase. "Where's Bree and Chase?" Leo asked looking more for them.

"I dont know." Adam answered. Leo narrowed his eyes at Adam because Adam didnt even try to look for them. Leo ran to the elevator with Adam following him. Leo and Adam got to the living and saw Tasha sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, Bree and Chase are missing!" Leo panicked as Adam was nodding behind him. Tasha didnt react to his statement.

"Well, she took that pretty well." Adam added.

"Mom, I think a normal mom would react to this sentence and freak out." Leo mentioned. Tasha giggled.

"They're not missing, they just went to eat something." Tasha tried calming Leo down but it didnt work.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked

"Because Bree texted me a picture with Chase and said they're out to eat something." Tasha explained showing a picture with Bree putting her head on Chases shoulder while the car was driving itself. Leo looked at his mom eyes widened.

"Ohhhh, thats sweet!" Adam exclaimed as he was behind the couch looking at the picture. Leo turned to Adam and raised both of his eyebrows.

"And your not mad that they took the car?" Leo freaked out.

"No, its totally safe, it drives itself." Tasha replied. Leo from there remembered the one day Marcus trapped him in the car that was heading to the bottom of the ocean.

"Yeah, totally safe." Leo lied. He never told his mom about that so she wouldnt freak out. "So, were going to wait until they come?" Leo asked. Tasha nodded. Leo angrily went up to his bedroom. Adam shrugged and went to the fridge to make a sandwich.

**At the restaurant**

Chase and Bree were at a table eating their dinner. They both were having burgers with a side of salad and a cold drink. They finished it and they got up as Chase paid the bill which was on the table.

"So, were going home now?" Bree asked not wanting this night to end.

"Actually, no. Im going to take you somewhere else but its a surprise." Chase explained. Bree smiled with excitement. They got in the car and Chase typed the location he wanted with covering it with his other hand so Bree cannot see meanwhile Bree was trying to sneak a peek. The car started its engine and went to the location. After a good 8 minutes the car reached a carnival.

"A carnival? So cool!" Bree exclaimed. Chase got out of the car and opened the door for Bree. Bree exited the car staring at the bright lights of the carnival.

As they were walking by, looking at rides, Bree spotted a love tunnel ride. He tapped Chase's arm and pointed her finger at the love tunnel. Chase looked at it and nodded.

"Sure, lets go." Chase said as he went with Bree to the ride. They got infront of the ride and saw a sign written "Out of order" on it. Chase frowned and it and saw an employee walking by. He stopped him.

"Hey, why is it written out of order on it?" Chase asked.

"Because it is out of order." The employee replied.

"Thanks captain obvious." Bree mentioned from behind. Chase returned to Bree. "I wanted to ride it so much." Bree complained. Chase saw Brees sadness and went to the employee again.

"Okay, so when is it going to be fixed?" Chase asked wanting the answer to be soon.

"The day after tomorrow." The employee informed. Chase's eyes widened.

"But cant you fix it earlier than that? She was really looking forward to this."

"Look, I have the worst job ever, seeing I clean vomet, and worst than that I have to deal with stubborn teenagers. Now they are a million other rides too, so get lost." The employee boldly attacked Chase with his words. Chase closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and quickly grabbed him from the collar.

"And what I hate more than rides being canceled is idiot employees hurting a girls feeling who did nothing wrong. Now you better fix it." Spike threatened.

"But I cant." The employee refused with fear filled in his body.

"Oh, I think you can if its the only chance to save your life." Spike threatened more. The employee nodded. Spike let go of his collar. As soon as he let go, the employee ran away. Spike started breathing heavily from his anger. Bree, shocked (remember that Bree forgot everything, so she doesnt know Spike) came beside Chase looking at him.

"Chase, Chase, Chase." Bree repeated as she tapped on his shoulder. Spike turned to see Bree. When he saw Bree, He started calming down, his agression level lowered by the second. Then he turned into Chase.

"What happened?" Chase asked. Bree looked at him confused.

"You totally went crazy and scared the guy." Bree explained.

"I dont remember anything." Chase stayed clueless.

"Okay then, lets go find different rides." Bree suggested. Chase nodded.

**After an hour**

"That hunted house was awesome." Chase exclaimed.

"The best part was when you screamed like a girl." Bree giggled

"Hey, you where the one who jumped on my back when you saw a fake spider" Chase teased.

"Okay, enough with the rides. How about you get some cotton candies meanwhile I find a place to sit." Bree suggested.

"Thats sounds good." Chase agreed and went to the candy cotton booth. Bree looked for a place to sit, and bingo! she found an empty bench. She went there and took out a tissue to dust of the bench. After a few minutes, Chase returned with two cotton candies, one blue and one pink. He saw Bree waving from the bench. He headed to the bench, handed Bree the pink cotton candy and sat down. They started eating. Bree smiled at Chase. Chase smiled too, but when he smiles, his teeth were blue from the cotton candy. Bree couldnt control her laughter, so she tried covering her mouth so he wouldnt notice, but it was noticeable.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Chase got embarassed

"Just a little." Bree lied as she took out a small mirror out of her purse and handed it to Chase. Chase took it and checked his teeth. When he saw his teeth were all blue, he screamed. Bree started laughing more. She gave Chase a small bottle of water so Chase can rinse it of.

**Half an hour later.**

Bree and Chase got infront of the house smiling. They went inside and went to the elevator to get ready for sleep, suddenly the lights went on by itself. Bree and Chase screamed and saw Leo beside the light switch.

"Well ,well, well, look who got home late." Leo said angrily

"Leo, we said we needed a break" Bree argued

"I said a five minute break." Leo snapped. "Davenport trusted me and if I dont do a good work, I wont be part of the team." Leo stormed into his room as he finished his sentence. Bree and Chase stood there guilty.

"Hey, Bree, how about tomorrow we try doing better training than today, for Leos sake." Chase felt guilty

"Sure." Bree agreed. They both went to the lab, to see Adam sleeping in his capsule. Chase shrugged and went to his capsule. Bree took out her phone and looked at the picture she took today. She smiled and put the phone back and went to her capsule.

**Middle of the night**

Bree couldnt sleep tonight. She tried to sleep, but nothing worked. She tried counting, saying random colors in her head and other things. Nothing worked. Bree assumed than trying to make herself sleep which was not working, she walked around the lab a little. She got out of her capsule and started walking around the lab a little, suddenly she fell on the floor. She turned around and saw Chase's mission bag. She shrugged and took it searching inside. There was an ear communicator, a lazer gun, and a rectangular box that didnt seem anything like a weapon. She took it and curiously opened it. She opened it only to see a bracelet with "Bree" written on it. It was so beautiful. She went to a place in the lab that had a little light. She placed it under the light and saw the bracelet was twinkling. Bree smiled but she heard Chase moaning. Bree placed it in the box and put it in Chase's mission bag and and super sped to her capsule. Chase started opening his eyes slowly, rubbing them while Bree fake slept. Chase quickly fell asleep again. When Bree saw Chase was asleep again, she smiled from happiness.


	5. cruisin' for a brusin'

**Hi guys, im back. Thanks you for the reviews you guys left for me. It really meant a lot for me. I hope you will love this story and Im sorry if its short.**

**9:00 A.M.**

Chase woke up from his sleep. Chase turned to see if Bree was asleep, so he can secretly check the gift he bought her. The only problem with the gift was that he wasn't sure when to give it to her. He thought to give it more time before he gave it. He wished he didn't have this problem. Cutting himself from all this thoughts, he rushed to his mission bag and checked the gift. He took a good look at it, wishing the bracelet could talk and tell him if it was the right time to give to her. Seeing he was wasting his time staring at the thing, he decided to show her the gift at a special occasion. He closed the little box, imagining the look on her face when she sees it. Now, he remembered his promise he made to himself to help Leo by improving his training. He went to Bree's capsule and knocked on it. Bree woke up and when see saw Chase, she smiled.

"Hi sunshine." Chase said.

"Thanks." Bree thanked. Chase opened the door to the capsule and held it as Bree got out of it.

"So, ready to fulfill our promise to Leo?" Chase asked

"More than ready. Come on, lets go." Bree rushed as he grabbed Chase from the wrist and pulled him.

**In Leo's room.**

Chase and Bree slowly opened the door to Leo's bedroom. Leo was there, in his bed, snoring softly. Chase went towards Leo to wake him up gently. Bree went with Chase and then saw a piece of paper on Leo's drawer with lots of scribbles on them. Bree looked at it and saw that written on it was: Bionic training for Bree and Chase.

Leo had written all the steps below the paper but Bree couldnt make it out because Leo drew scribbles on them, which obviously was because they ditched training yesterday. Bree really felt bad right now. Meanwhile Leo woke up, eyes opening slowly. When he saw Bree and Chase, he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. This was the first time Bree and Chase came to Leo's room while he was sleeping.

"We just wanted to say sorry." Bree answered. Leo looked up at Bree.

"And that were going to do the training you prepared for us, without ditching it." Chase continued.

"You guys are the best!" Leo got under from his sheets and stood on his bed. Bree clapped her hands when she saw Leo forgave them.

"Okay, you get ready and we'll be ready outside." Chase informed. The two bionic teenagers got out of the room while Leo took the paper that Bree just read.

"Good thing I memorized all of the things I wrote down." Leo said to himself. He went to his closet and picked his clothes.

**In the lab**

Leo was helping Bree with her super speed and how to control it. Leo was yelling "Slower" and "fastest" and "stop". Bree was doing better than the last time. Adam was helping Chase with his molecular kenisis. Adam brought a vase from the living room. he stood a good distance infront of Chase and held the vase.

"Three, two, one, Go!" Adam yelled before he threw the vase in the air and waited for Chase to hold it in mid air with his mind. Chase controlled it with his mind, taking it from one spot to another. "Awesome." Adam complimented. Chase placed it on the table.

"Okay guys, thinking I should be more fair, I will give you guys a fifteen minute break. How's that?" Leo asked

"Great." Bree and Chase said in unison

"Thanks Leo." Chase thanked and went to the living room.

Chase went upstairs and started looking through his school bag. He took his agenda and saw he had an algebra homework for Monday. He thought it would be more better if he actually did something with his time than watching mindless T.V. He started reading the questions and realized he knew all the questions.

"Still have my superior knowledge." Chase thought. He started doing his homework and because he knew all the questions he finished it in 8 minutes. Adam came into the living room to watch T.V.. He sat by Chase and saw that Chase did his homework.

"Hey, mind if I copy from you?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Chase answered as he snatched the paper from the table.

"But i didnt even understand anything in class. I really need it." Adam pleaded.

"Fat chance. Im not letting you cheat." Chase refused.

"Oh yes you are." Adam argued. He chased Chase as Chase ran away from Adam. As Chase was running from Adam, he was running towards a wall, but he didnt know it because he was looking behind him if Adam was catching up. He hit the wall and blacked out. While he was blacking out, he fell on the dining table that was made of glass. Adam stood there shocked as a small part of the glass broke and Chase fell onto the ground. A few glass cut his forehead and his shoulder. Adam rushed over Chase and picked him up. He went to Davenport's self driving car and took Chase to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Chase was on his hospital bed. There were bandaged on his bandages on his forehead and his nose and his cheek. His shoulder and his wrist and the upper part of the leg was a little opened by the glass. The doctor informed Adam that they were going to take out any glass that was in him. Adam was sitting beside his brother, waiting for Chase to wake up. He didnt tell Bree or Leo because he feared they freak out. But he knew sooner or later he was going to give them the news. So he took out his phone and called Leo. As he waited for him to pick up, he was still looking at Chase if he woke up. Finally, Leo answered.

"Adam, where are you, and where is Chase?" Leo asked panicked

"In the hospital." Adam said

"What?" Leo shouted, which made Adam flinch.

"Ill come and het you. Dont worry." Adam tried calming Leo down

"Okay."

Adam ended the conversation and turned around, only to see Chase was opening his eyes. Adam rushed to Chase with happiness.

"Hey Chase, how are you?" Adam asked right away

"Bad. This was way worse than when Bree and I were fighting and got stuck in the lab with all of that fog." Chase explained. Adam nodded, and then stood there shocked.

"Wait, how do you remember that. I thought you lost your memory." Adam questioned Chase. Chase stood there eyes widened. "You were acting this entire time?" Adam asked


	6. Sibling love maybe

**Last time**

"Hey Chase, how are you?" Adam asked right away

"Bad. This was way worse than when Bree and I were fighting and got stuck in the lab with all of that fog." Chase explained. Adam nodded, and then stood there shocked.

"Wait, how do you remember that. I thought you lost your memory." Adam questioned Chase. Chase stood there eyes widened. "You were acting this entire time?" Adam asked. Chase sat there, scared to answer that question. Chase took his pillow and buried his face in it ignoring to answer Adam. Adam took the pillow away from Chase. "Dont ignore me Chase."

"I can't tell you." Chase mumbled

"First you lie to everybody, now your not telling me whats up?" Adam asked. Chase sat there, head down. Adam got angry. "Fine, be that way. I have to go pick up Bree and Leo." Adam said before he got out of the room. Chase was going to go after Adam, but when he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked at his leg and saw there was blood dripping. He figured the doctors were going to take out the broken glass from where ever its stuck, so he stayed in his bed, but he felt so bad. He never had seen Adam like that. He just hopes Adam doesnt tell Bree and Leo. He didnt want Bree and Leo to be as mad as Adam right now. Chase laid on the bed, eyes closed. He was thinking what he did. As he was laying, he heard a door opening. He sat up and saw it was the doctor with a nurse beside him.

"Ready?" The doctor asked. Chase got scared at first. He was never in the hospital before. All his life, he was in the lab, well at least before Leo came and showed them real world. But he knew he couldnt let all the glass stay inside him.

"Ready" Chase nodded. The doctor smiled and told Chase there was nothing to be afraid of, seeing Chase's scared face.

**Doctor finishes getting the glass out**

Chase laid on the bed, his wound wrapped up. But still, all he could think about is his siblings. What was Bree gonna think of Chase now? CHase could only hope that Adam didnt say a thing. As Chase got more and more into his thoughts, he saw the door slowly opening. He looked at it who it was. It was Bree, slowly peeking her head from the door, checking if Chase is asleep. She saw that Chase was wide awake, so she rushed to Chase and hugged him.

"Ow." Chase said, his arm hurting. Bree quickly let go.

"Sorry, just happy your okay." Bree apologized. Then Leo entered the room.

"Hey Chase. How are you?" Leo greeted.

"Fine. A little sore but fine." Chase answered. Leo smiled.

"Thats good. Dont worry, you'll be as good as new in no time." Bree assured. Chase grinned, putting an arm around Bree, ignoring the pain.

"So, where's Adam?" Chase was worried

"He'll be coming. He said that he wanted to be alone with you when he talked with you. Is there something wrong?" Bree explained

"No, nothing's wrong." Chase quickly replied. Bree and Leo seemed convinced. A knock was heard on the door. It was Adam.

"Hey, Bree, Leo, can I talk with Chase for a moment?" Adam requested

"Sure, come on Leo." Bree agreed holding Leo from his wrist and pulling him out.

"Ow Bree. Watch it." Leo complained as Bree continued pulling him.

"Okay Chase. I didnt tell Bree or Leo about this." Adam told Chase. Chase let a sigh of relief.

"BUT, because I wanted to know why first." Adam continued his sentence. Chase's relieved look turned into a nervous look. Chase shook his head. "Well, if you prefer me telling Bree and Leo." Adam turned towards the door.

"No no no. Okay, I'll tell you. But you wont tell anybody." Chase said. Adam quickly sat on the chair next to the hospital bed that Chase was on. Chase took a breath and then let out the confession. "I have a crush on Bree. And I knew she wouldnt feel the same way if she knew I was his brother, so I took advantage of the opportunity. I always wanted me and Bree to be together, so I saw the chance and took it." Chase admitted. Adam stood there, jaw dropped so long, it could reach the floor. "Promise me you wont tell anyone." Chase requested. Adam nodded. Then there was a ringtone from Adam's cellphone. Adam checked it and got happy.

"Davenport came and he knows how to bring Bree's memory back" Adam replied. Chase smiled.

"So, what about me? Davenport thinks I lost my memory too."

"We'll find an excuse." Adam calmed him down.

**At home**

Adam Bree and Chase and Leo were on the couch waiting for Davenport. Suddenly the door slammed open, Davenport holding an award happily walking in. He was smiling so much, but when he saw Chase, bruises and wounds and bandages, the smile vanished.

"What happened to you?" Davenport was in a big shock.

"Hey Davenport. Good news and Bad news. Bad news, Chase got hit and crashes a part of the dining table. Good news, that hit brought Chases memory back" Adam lied about the last part. He just needed an excuse to make Davenport think Chase just got his memory back. Davenport seemed happy Chase got his memory back but depressed how he got it back.

"Okay then. I hope you get well soon Chase. So, did anything else happened while I was away?" Davenport looked around him, searching for other damages they might have done.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Okay. So Bree, I know how to bring your memory back. Go to the lab and Ill meet you there." Davenport suggested. Bree nodded and went to the lab.

**After a few minutes**

Adam, Chase and Leo were waiting for Bree and Davenport. As Chase was waiting, he realized that he never gave Bree her gift, which was the bracelet with the name "Bree" on it. He couldnt believe he forgot. Chase got convinced that he was an idiot as he thought more about this. Bree came up and waved at everyone.

"Bree, your'e back?" Adam asked.

"Where was I that your asking if Im back?"

"Never mind." Adam ran to Bree and hugged her. Bree made a weird face. Where did she go? But she didnt mind the hug so she hugged back. Leo came and welcomed Bree. Okay, Bree was getting curious about this. Davenport entered the living room, with a happy face that Bree was back. He saw Adam and Leo standing next Bree, but he didnt see Chase.

"Where is Chase?"

**In the Lab**

Chase opened his mission bag searching for the bracelet. He might as well give it to Bree as a sibling gift. No need to waste a perfectly good gift. He took the box and headed upstairs.

"Hey Bree." Chase shouted. "I've got something for you."

Bree looked at him curious. Chase went to her, hands behind his back. When he reached Bree, he showed her the bracelet. Bree was in awe. She absolutely loved it. Chase took out the bracelet and took Bree's hand to put it on. But as the bracelet touched Bree's skin, Bree had images in her mind.

**Bree's mind.**

Bree was in her mind, looking around. Her brain seemed like four walls. As she was looking at one wall, the wall morphed into a video. It showed the time she and Chase were eating cotton candy and Chase smiled with his teeth blue, which made Bree giggle. On the other wall, she saw she and Chase eating at a restaurant. On the other wall, she saw Chase was Davenport car while Bree's head was on his shoulder. On the last wall, she saw Bree walking in the lab while Chase and Adam were sleeping, and she fell by a mission bag. She saw there was a bracelet with a name of her, and that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Bree right there in her mind realized she always liked Chase, she just didnt know it.


End file.
